Sonic Card Battlers
by nightowl35
Summary: follow the path of Dylan The Hedgehog as he meets up with the Sonic Crew and goes out training in the art of the cards on his way to defeat the evil Heremigis
1. Prologue

**First chapter of this story I created. I'll update as much as I can. You may recognize this as a comic on smackjeeves. That's because I created that comic. This will be the original storyline I made up but decided to not use on their. I made it into a collab. So, this is actually what's supposed to happen. Enjoy!**

A boy walks through the city exclaiming how bored he is. He looks around, and sees some person pointing at a card shop. Curious, the boy goes into it. When he enters, he sees a robot. He walks to it and turns it on. The robot's eyes turn from blue to red. He starts to scan the boy. When the robot finishes, it shoots a card out of a slot in its stomach and turns off. The boy picks up the card in shock of what just happened. He looks at the card, seeing his name "Dylan" and a picture of him under it. Under the picture, are the words "win:" "lose:" and "draw:" He looks in surprise as there is nothing next to any of the words. The robot then points to a box, like it wants him to open it. Dylan walks over and opens the box. Inside, are a bunch of cards. He picks them up, starting his journey as the hero who defeated Heremigis…

**Short chapter, but it's only the prologue…I promise that the chapters will get progressively longer in time…I may update again today or maybe tomorrow…it depends on how tired I am…**


	2. Hidden in the Cloak

**This is actually the third chapter…I'm skipping the original second one, to lessen confusion. That is all :D**

A week after Dylan found the cards, he still didn't know what they were, or how to use them. He sits down on the ground tired from walking.

"Man, I wonder what these cards do…" he says to himself a little confused.

Just then, a cloaked person walks up to him.

"I hear you wish to know about these cards young one." The cloaked figure says calmly.

"I wish to teach you, so that you may beat Heremigis." Dylan, upon hearing these words gasps.

"So then, who are you?" Dylan asks quizzically. When he hears these words, the cloaked figure removes his cloak to reveal…

**Still a little short ' but it does have a lot of dialog…so ya…I know I said I'd make these longer but I already have them written down so it's kind of hard to edit what I already have…anyways, Heremigis is basically the evil ruler of the world…or so he thinks…basically, he thinks he is the ruler and can do what he likes and no one likes him…that's him in a nutshell :D **


	3. Training at Sonic Speed

**Yay an update! Sorry I haven't updated earlier…I have a lot of work I need to get done…so ya…anyways, I hope you like this chapter it explains who the person is and a little bit about them. And, I can guarantee that the next chapter is gonna be long!**

"Holy crap!" Dylan exclaims, "You're…"

"Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic says. Dylan looks at him like he's seen a ghost.

"But…I thought you were supposed to be dead!" Dylan says.

Sonic chuckles a bit and says, "That was a lie G.U.N. made up when I went missing." He stops chuckling. "So, I think we should start training now!" He says now fully serious.

"Ok." Dylan says. And so, they started training. Sonic taught Dylan all about the cards and how to use them.

**Aiya! Short chapter again! Sorry…I can fully and truthfully state, that these first few are short, because I needed to draw you guys into the story a bit…but I can say, that the ones that are after this, (from what I have done) are longer. I'll update maybe tomorrow since I don't have school.**


	4. Dylan's 1st Battle: SONIC VS DYLAN

**Yay the first battle! I really had fun writing this chapter, so I hope you have fun reading it!**

A week after Dylan trained with Sonic.

"So…you seem ready for your first actual battle then." Sonic says. Dylan stands up and looks at Sonic.

"But…you don't have any cards." He says. Sonic just chuckles and walks over to his cloak.

"Oh don't I?" he reaches in and pulls out a full deck of cards. "So, what do you say we have a battle right here and now!" he says while Dylan looks at him in a shocked way.

Dylan smirks and pulls out his cards, "Let's go!" he says.

Sonic pulls out a card; _hmm…I'll save this card 'til the end. _He thinks to himself. Sonic then charges at Dylan, "I guess I'll attack you head on first!" he says. Dylan waits for it to come since he can't really do anything to avoid it. When Sonic reaches Dylan, he punches him and jumps back to where he was. "I guess I over did it a little…" Sonic says while Dylan gets up.

Dylan picks up a card, and looks at it, _A Chaos card? It looks helpful…_He thinks. Dylan says, "I'll play my Chaos card!" lifting the card above his head. Just then, a puddle forms in front of him and Chaos forms where the puddle was. Dylan smirks "I'm gonna attack with both of us!" at that, he charges at Sonic, while Chaos puts his arm through the ground. Dylan jumps over sonic, when Chaos' arm appears underneath Sonic launching him upward. When he gets close to Dylan, he kicks him down straight to the ground. Sonic hits the ground, gasping for air.

"Very good attack…But I'M STILL IN THIS!" Sonic says.

**Yay! A long chapter finally! This one took me a while to type up. And the battle is not over yet! I think (not looking at papers) it's going to last 1-2 more chapters. So ya…anyways, an update may come later today, or tomorrow. It all depends on how I feel. Anyways, Read & Review please.**


	5. The unchanging card

**Yep, I decided to update! I might type up the next chapter today also. I'm kinda busy with all these projects for school and god does it ever suck…anyways; enjoy the second part of the battle!**

Sonic smirks and stands up. "Well, I guess that I should stop holding back!" Dylan looks on in fear as Sonic draws a card. Sonic smiles broadly. "It looks like I've won." Sonic holds up the Master Emerald card. "This card will destroy Chaos!" Immediately as he said this, Chaos started disappearing. After a few seconds, Chaos disappears completely.

With Chaos gone, Dylan was wide open for an attack. Sonic closes his eyes and sighs. "It's to bad, that I have to end this now." He says. "But…" as he says this, he raises the 7 Chaos Emeralds card, and turns into Super Sonic. "It is inevitable!" After saying this, Super Sonic charges at Dylan.

When they collide, Dylan flies into a nearby tree while Super Sonic powers down. Sonic, back to normal, turns around. "You shouldn't be able to get up for a while, so I'll bring you over to Tails' place to rest." He says. He walks over to grab his cloak, and notices Dylan's trainer card. He looks at it, and sees that nothing on it has changed…

**Well, this was a short chapter, but I wanted to build suspense. Also, I changed it so that anytime I make notice to a card, I'll underline it. The trainer card is the one he got from the robot. Don't remember? LOOK BACK TO THE PROLOUGE! Anyways, what does this un-change mean? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Tails' House

**Yep, I decided to update…well…actually, I re-wrote this chapter to be more organized and actually have all of the chapters in one place. So ya…couldn't update 'til I got this chapter fully redone. Anyways, Enjoy!**

Upon seeing that the card has yet to change, Sonic's eyes go wide. He turns around only to be hit by a shadow ball launched by Dylan. Sonic falls to the ground. He looks at Dylan's Trainer Card now seeing that it has a _1_ next to _Win:_. Sonic laughs while getting up. "Good job! I didn't think you had it in you!" he says. Then, Sonic sees that Dylan is on the ground, exhausted from the battle. Sonic laughs and picks Dylan up. "Guess I should take you over to Tails' place now." He says. Sonic starts walking towards Tails' house. After a few minutes of walking, he picks up speed and starts to run, causing a sonic boom.

A minute later, they arrive at Tails' place. Sonic sets Dylan on the ground, and walks up to the door. Sonic opens the door. Upon opening the door, Amy jumps out and hugs Sonic.

"Gah! Amy, you really need to stop doing this." Sonic says in mild frustration.

"I'm sorry sonic." Amy says kind of sad, getting up.

Sonic gets up and asks, "So…where's Tails?"

"He's out. He asked me to watch his house for him." Amy says. Amy looks down at the ground. Then, she sees a red hedgehog. "Who's that?" she asks, giving Sonic a quizzical look.

"He's the one who will defeat Heremigis." Sonic says coolly as Amy gasps.

"But…that means that he can use the-" She starts.

"The cards? Then yes." Sonic interrupts. "I have taught him all that I could. Hell, he even beat me!" At this, Sonic laughs.

"So why did you come here?" Amy says, a little worried.

Sonic sighs, and says "It was his first battle, and he passed out after he won." Upon hearing this, Amy moves out of the way. Sonic picks up Dylan and smiles broadly. He walks into the house, and puts a sleeping Dylan on the couch.

**Well, another chapter down. It took a little longer than expected to type this one up. Mostly because my computer hated me….anyways, I might update again today or tomorrow…depends…especially since I ain't feeling too good.**


	7. Meeting of the minds

Amy, now sitting on the couch, watches Dylan, waiting for him to wake up

Amy, now sitting on the couch, watches Dylan, waiting for him to wake up. "So, what was the card you hit him with, Sonic?" She asks curiously. At hearing this, Sonic searches his deck. Finally, he finds the card, and tosses it to Amy. She catches it and looks at it with a gasp. "Why would you do something like this?! For all we know, he could be dead!"

Sonic chuckles. "How do you think he won? As soon as I powered down, he hit me with a shadow ball."

Amy sighs. "Well…you do have a point, but don't be so reckless when fighting against him."

Just then, Knuckles walks in through the door. "Sonic," the red echidna starts. "When are you going to give me my Master Emerald card back?" Then, Knuckles sees Dylan. "Oh I see…he has the Chaos card huh?" Sonic nods and tosses Knuckles his Master Emerald card. "So how'd he fare in battle?" Asks Knuckles. Sonic just holds up his own trainer card. Knuckles sees it and laughs. "So he beat you huh?"

Sonic just sighs. "Yes he beat me."

Suddenly, they hear a small groaning sound. They look down, and see Dylan struggling to get up. Amy just pushes him down gently. "You need to rest. Sonic hit you pretty hard." Amy says softly so Dylan knows he is safe. Dylan just nods and lies down.

Sonic smiles and says, "Maybe we should move."

"I'll stay here in case Tails comes home." Amy says. Sonic nods as he and Knuckles go to the game room.

In the game room, Sonic and Knuckles watch TV. Amy in the living room, continues watching Dylan and waiting for Tails.

About an hour later, the door opens and in comes Tails. "Hey Tails!" Amy says.

"Hey!" He replies. "Uh…why are you in here?" Then, Tails sees Dylan. "Or a better question is who is he?" He asks.

Amy smiles and says, "The one who will defeat Heremigis."

Tails smacks his head. "I knew that. I meant, what is his name?"

Amy looks at Dylan. "Uh…I don't know…" She says. Amy then perks up and starts searching the sleeping red hedgehog.

"Jesus Christ, Amy!" Tails exclaims.

Amy then stops with a card in her hand. She looks at it and says, "His name is 'Dylan'."


	8. A Lurking Shadow

**WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME BAD VIOLENCE TO A ONE RED HEDGEHOG.**

"Shadow! Get your ass down here now!"

"What is it?" Shadow asks running down the stairs.

"I told you how you should address me!" Barks a mysterious shadow.

Shadow groans. "Yes, but I don't care. So, what do you want?"

"It seems as though Sonic and his friends have found him…"

"WHAT?!" Shadow roars, punching a wall. "I thought I killed him when he was born!"

"Well, you didn't. Now go out and gain his trust. Then, when the time is right…" The shadow stops abruptly. "Shit, there's no time…Go…Now! I'll contact you in your room whenever I can." And with that, Shadow was gone.

Meanwhile, the Sonic Crew as well as Dylan are hanging out at the local park. They're all around. Dylan is sitting in the tree. Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles are under the tree. And, Tails is playing by the fountain.

"Hey Tails!" A mysterious childish voice says.

"Huh? Oh! Hey Cream!" Tails says with a smile.

Cream smiles back. "So, what was Sonic looking for?" She asks with an anxious look.

Tails looks around and sees the tree Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles are sitting at. "Fly up into that tree, and you'll see." He says.

She looks up into the tree. "Ok?" And with that, she starts flapping her ears. She starts to fly and goes as fast as her ears will take her. When she flies through the tree, she bumps into Dylan.

Sonic hears a rustling up in the tree and looks up. "Good god Cream!" What the hell are you doing?!" He says. For what he saw, was a wide-eyed and blushing Dylan and Cream so close that their muzzles are touching.

Cream back away slowly. "Sorry…" She whispers to a still shocked Dylan and flies off to the Chao playground.

Dylan just looks down at Sonic. "What the hell just happened?" He asks. At hearing this, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy just laugh. Just then, a gunshot is heard. Dylan spooked by the shot, falls out of the tree.

Knuckles looks over at him and laughs. "I guess Cream is gonna be pissed at you!"

Tails walks over to the tree. "Uh…what are you guys doing?" He asks, for what he saw, was Dylan's head on Amy's chest. Amy starts to go red in the face. She stands up and pulls out her piko-piko hammer.

Dylan just backs away. "It was an accident!" He pleas.

Amy takes a huge swing at him screaming, "You fucking pervert!!" Sending him far away.

**Woah…don't mess with Amy….O.O**


End file.
